<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第一次被吃的小兔子 by yingyingye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562212">第一次被吃的小兔子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyingye/pseuds/yingyingye'>yingyingye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyingye/pseuds/yingyingye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第一次被吃的小兔子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“唔…唔” 王一博一进房间就把肖赞按到门上捏着下巴亲了上去</p><p>“不嗯……唔……唔嗯……”从来没经历过这些的小兔子，微弱的挣扎几下，很快就放弃抵抗沉浸其中，尤其喝醉后神志不清，只能乖乖张开嘴巴任王一博侵肆掠夺，本来抵在胸口的双手也不自觉攀上了他的脖子，</p><p>王一博把他放到床上，吻一路从双唇到喉结，手上也不停的解他衬衫的扣子</p><p>“嗯，嗯，啊呜，不要不要 ”胸前一点突然被含住，湿热的舌头不停的舔弄，还伴着牙齿轻咬，快感刺激的他忍不住挣扎，但是胸膛却在向前挺，好像希望面前人给的更多</p><p>王一博的手不停的在肖赞身上点火，他一路向下，隔着内裤抚摸肖赞已经抬头的下体，内裤上面已经微微有湿痕</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…………呜……那里…………那里呜…………摸…………摸摸……………”下面一直被若有若无的刺激，得不到真正的抚慰，肖赞委屈得发出哭腔，王一博不逗他了，把内裤拉下，一手握住他精神的小东西轻轻揉捏撸动</p><p> </p><p>“啊额……嗯……哈……啊………”肖赞舒服的眼角都沁出泪珠</p><p>“舒服吗？宝贝”王一博手上动作突然加快</p><p>“啊啊啊…………舒……舒服”</p><p>“是谁让你舒服，我是谁？”</p><p>“啊…………是谁……呜呜……快……快一点…………”肖赞被快感占据大脑，已经不能思考了</p><p>“是哥哥，是一博哥哥，宝贝，叫我”</p><p>“呜呜哥哥…………哥哥……啊啊啊…………一博哥哥…………”</p><p>王一博被取悦到，不停的加快动作，胸前和下面的刺激，很快让没有经验肖赞丢盔弃甲</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈………啊啊………哥哥………啊啊啊啊………呜”肖赞一阵抽搐射在了王一博手上</p><p>王一博快觉得自己是圣人了，下面硬的要爆炸，还忍耐着，害怕自己伤到怀里的宝贝，<br/>没有准备润滑剂，他把精液涂在肖赞后面，简单的扩张一下，就握住自己肿胀的分身抵了上去</p><p>“啊…………不………不要………哥哥…………痛…………呜……”他太大了，肖赞那里也太紧了，刚进去一个头，肖赞就痛的开始挣扎</p><p>“停不下来了，宝贝，马上就舒服了，忍耐一下，赞赞乖 ” 怀中的人泛红的眼角，被泪水打湿的长睫，微肿的双唇，无一不在勾引着他，让他失去理智，再也忍耐不下去了</p><p>“啊啊啊……”肖赞觉得身体好像被从中间贯穿，下体被撕裂开来，痛楚让他眼泪迅速涌出眼眶开始剧烈挣扎</p><p>“宝贝，忍一忍，忍一忍就舒服了”王一博吻去他的泪水，他自己也没好到哪去，下体被肖赞因为疼痛不断收缩的后穴夹的生疼，又怕继续伤到他，只能忍耐着，一边刺激怀里人的敏感点，一边小幅度的挺动下身</p><p>在他的抚慰下，肖赞的抽泣声逐渐夹杂着舒服的呻吟，他抽送的幅度和频率也越来越大</p><p>“太大了…………呜……啊…………哥哥太大了…………不…………”边哭还边把手伸到两人的交合处，试图阻止王一博进入的更深，他的大脑已经跟不上思考，不知道自己在说什么，也不知道自己在做什么</p><p>“操，真他妈想干死你”王一博被他无意识的话和动作勾的差点精关失守，忍不住说了脏话，他把怀里人双手按在头顶，下身更加用力的顶弄</p><p>“嗯……额……啊啊啊…………”突然被顶到那一点，肖赞被直冲大脑的酸麻感吞噬，开始剧烈挣扎，不停的扭动着身子</p><p>“啊啊啊…………不……啊…………哥哥……哥哥救我”不清楚自己状况的他开始向身上人求救</p><p>“这里吗，宝宝别怕，抱紧我”王一博拉起肖赞的腿环住自己，抱紧怀里的人开始朝那一点剧烈进攻，每次都完全拔出，再进到最深</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊…………”肖赞被巨大的快感淹没，他完全被王一博压制，从未经历过的的感觉让他恐惧但又挣扎不开，他满面红潮，大眼睛已经失去焦距，除了带着哭腔的尖叫发不出任何声音</p><p>王一博常年健身，腰力好的惊人，好不容易得到渴望已久的宝贝，自然不肯轻易放过他</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊……嗯……嗯啊……哥哥……不要了……”</p><p> </p><p>不知道过了多久，小兔子几乎没了意识，已经射不出来了才停下</p><p> </p><p>王一博把分身抽出来的时候，肖赞后穴几乎合不拢的，精液混着肠液一股一股的涌出来<br/>身上满是青紫痕迹</p><p>“呜呜……不要了不要了……”被抱去清理的时候都还哭着挣扎</p><p> </p><p>肖赞第二天中午才迷迷糊糊醒过来</p><p> </p><p>“呃……呜……”他刚要坐起来就被浑身酸痛尤其是后面的刺痛激的泛起泪花，意识一下清醒，才注意到，这里并不是姑姑家，然后昨天的记忆一下回笼</p><p> </p><p>和姑姑他们去订婚宴，自己喝了红酒，再然后就是……</p><p> </p><p>怎么会、怎么会这样，他脸上血色尽褪，昨天他和王一博做了什么，那个不知羞耻的人是自己吗，怎么办，姑姑和妈妈知道了怎么办，他恨不得自己就永远不要醒来</p><p> </p><p>咔哒——门被推开</p><p> </p><p>“你醒了”王一博端着水和药进来<br/>“先把药吃了，你有点发热”</p><p> </p><p>“不，别，你别过来”肖赞慌张的拒绝他的靠近</p><p> </p><p>“我，我们怎么会，会这样，姑，姑姑她……”说着眼泪就滑了下来，他太小了，才17岁，还没有成年，生活一直平平淡淡，安安分分，从来没遇到过这种事情</p><p> </p><p>“别哭，没事的，没事的宝宝”王一博走到床边抱住他</p><p> </p><p>“不要，你别、别碰我……呜呜……”在崩溃边缘的肖赞听不进任何话，他开始挣扎，但因为实在没有力气，怎么都挣扎不开，只能无力的趴在王一博肩膀上哭</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝，你看着我”他捧住肖赞的双颊，深邃的目光直视着他</p><p> </p><p>“是我的错，我强迫你的，趁你喝醉对你做了坏事，不关你的事，没人怪你的，没事的，不怕，不哭了”他的声音低沉而有磁性，肖赞第一次听到自己一直以来害怕的王一博这么温柔的跟自己说话，</p><p> </p><p>“宝宝乖，不哭了，什么都有我，没事的，不要怕”他轻轻擦掉肖赞眼角的泪水，动作温柔的像对待易碎的珍宝</p><p> </p><p>听到这个称呼，他又想到昨晚，双颊忍不住泛红，第一次被别人这么亲密温柔对待</p><p> </p><p>“来，先把药喝了，一切有我在，宝宝什么都不用怕”心慌又不知道该怎么办的肖赞只能完全听他的，就着他的手把药吞下</p><p> </p><p>“再睡会儿，你生病需要多注意”王一博扶着他躺下，帮他把被子盖好</p><p>“不，你不要走，我…………”肖赞拉住他“我………”</p><p>“好，我不走，我就在这里陪着你，别害怕”王一博低头在他唇边轻轻吻了一下</p><p>“睡吧，不要怕”奇异的被安慰到的肖赞，渐渐睡了过去</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>